


Minefield

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Love Triangle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is just realizing he's the 3rd side of a complicated love triangle. But it might just be worth it. Episode tag to “Chimera."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minefield

**Author's Note:**

> Minefield  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> Sam/Pete, Sam/Jack  
> 456 words  
> rating: PG  
> WARNINGS:

"It's nice to finally meet you, Colonel."

I reach my hand out but he doesn't seem to notice. Instead he eyes me up and down like I'm a used truck he's thinking of buying. Or scrapping.

"Yes, well..." he says, making a vague gesture with his hands.

I let my hand fall to my side. "Sam talks about you all the time."

"Oh, does she now?" He shoots a crooked grin over at Sam which seems to please her immensely. But just as quickly she wipes the smile away; her eyes are still twinkling, though.

When I look back at the colonel he's doing his best to school his own features.

"Carter's told us... almost nothing about you."

Sam tries to hide another smile. I'm aware that there's a lot more conversation going on than the words being spoken. I laugh because it's what I'm supposed to do.

Suddenly the colonel clears his throat. "I should..." He hitches a thumb over his shoulder as explanation for his hasty retreat. "You kids have fun."

"Yes, sir," I answer automatically, feeling my face grow warm with embarrassment.

He turns back to smile at me. Sam's grinning under her hand again. Both are wearing equally mischievous expressions.

"It's Jack," he tells me; and I nod dumbly because he's caught me off guard. It doesn't help that Sam's rolling her eyes at him. He turns on his heel, waving over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, sir," Sam calls after him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Carter..."

Sam fights to keep the corners of her mouth from quirking up.

"… Or would do," he yells, out of sight, "whichever."

That puts Sam over the edge; and she's giggling like a school girl as she guides me to the elevator. I'm not even sure they are aware they were flirting. And less than subtly. I can't help but feel like I just stepped into a relationship minefield—one wrong step and I'd lose an arm. Or worse.

I swallow hard as the elevator doors slide shut. "So, dinner?" I ask, trying not to sound too desperate.

Sam smiles over at me. "I was thinking we could go back to my place."

My heart skips a beat but there's a voice in the back of my head wondering if her good mood is because of me or the exchange with the colonel. Or if I really care. Looking at Sam beaming, I kind of think being one side of a love triangle might be worth it.

She gives me that heart-breaking smile again; and I know, without a doubt, she's worth it. I also figure that Colonel O’Neill feels exactly the same way. Definitely a minefield that should be tread carefully.


End file.
